Dogs
by TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: Just a series of drabbles spanning when they were in Hogwarts together to the Second Wizardling War between the dog and the woman of the Marauders. SIRIUS BLACK X KAGOME HIGURASHI. INUYASHA X HARRY POTTER. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, some sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

FOR THE RECORD this has **_NOTHING_** to do with the Harry Potter x Inuyasha crossover - Black Black Heart.

I was just extremely bored and decided to whip something up.

-.-

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

**_-.-_**

RATED M - sexual scenes and language

* * *

**Family**

The first time Sirius Black laid eyes on the pair he had been struck by the differences between the 12 year old Remus Lupin, who had been friends almost since they had been sorted into the same House with James Potter, and the 11 year old Hufflepuff girl standing nearby as the red haired Scotsman introduced her. She was tiny. Barely 5'0'' if she was lucky with a willow thin figure that made it look like a breeze could knock her over, while Remus was already showing that he was going to be a big guy as an adult and had some muscle to his frame.

But as he got to know the girl, she was clearly from the Orient but those blue eyes were European, he realized that the differences weren't that glaring. She was so obviously Remus's family, cousin to be exact, they had that same good natured personality that was all so outrageously forgiving.

**Looks**

He realized looks were deceiving when at 11, and barely having settled into Hogwarts, she had defended Snivellus of all people against James and his bullying. Her savagery, calling them useless **_gits_** that were merely jealous with such venom, had made him wonder why the hell she wasn't in Gryffindor. When Remus had told him the entire side of her father's family had been Slytherins and she herself probably would have been Sorted there had she not asked the Hat not to, he had choked on his drink.

**Blue**

Sirius Black did _**not**_ like going with the norm. Hadn't for a while. Why else had he ended up in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin like all his Black family members had. As such he had long since decided that unlike most boys he didn't like the color blue. But as he regained consciousness from having toppled from his broom in a fouled Quidditch play he decided that there was a color of blue he liked. Now if only he could figure out a proper name for the blue her concerned eyes had been as she'd leant over him.

**Blood**

He was 13 when he found out that the little girl who called herself a Half Blood wasn't. Not by a long stretch. She was a Pure Blood.

**House**

Slytherin. Though she wasn't in the Slytherin House she was definitely one in mind. That was so obvious in her quick wit and rather sly cunning he had seen on occasion. She was definitely resourceful. Or maybe he clumped her with the Slytherin because she had the Slytherin Prince wrapped around her little finger. Features twisted into a sneer, fighting the urge to throw something at the other Pure Blood, Sirius Black fumed as the older male held one of the few civil conversations he had seen the blonde partake in with the tiny sprite of a girl.

**Laugh**

He decided that he liked her laugh. Even if it was _**at**_ him, not with him, when he suggested that he could help her with the potion that had been given her problems.

**Potions**

Sirius ignored the disbelieving look that crossed Remus's face when he informed the red head he _**wasn't**_ spying. And he **_wasn't_** jealous damn-it. He was protective something that as her older cousin Remus Lupin should be. He grimaced when the Scottish born wizard had told him she could look after herself. So what if he had talked James into accompanying him. If Snivellus touched a single hair on her head he was going to teach the fellow 15 year old a lesson.

So what if the other male was already a brilliant potioneer. Did she really have to ask Snape to give her a lesson on potions so she could pass?

**Hufflepuff**

The motto of the Hufflepuff House was hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play. Sirius Black decided, as gray eyes took in the young girl dragging Remus down the sidewalk ahead of him and James, that though she definitely was loyal there were three traits she didn't possess for the Hufflepuff House. Hard work - he had caught her sleeping in the library on more than one occasion. Patience - not with the way she had raged at him last week when he had been but ten minutes late. Fair play - definitely not. It had taken all his self control, and he had cursed every god which thought to make a 14 year old look so damn edible in Muggle clothes, not to do something very _**stupid**_ when she had pulled him into a hug earlier for buying her that rather pretty hair clip.

**Pussy**

When he was 15 years old Sirius Black called a then 14 year old Kagome Higurashi pussy, much to the young witch's mortification as her jaw dropped and azure tinted eyes grew to nearly the size of saucers. He didn't get the chance to explain himself that he meant her Animagus form, Sharp Tooth, as but a few seconds later the usually passive Remus Lupin's fist made contact with his nose.

Later he had regained consciousness from the thorough pounding the witch's cousin had given him in the infirmary ward. So maybe a lioness, the shape the young Asian blooded woman took as an Animagus, was not a "pussy cat".

**Watched**

The growl rippled past Padfoot's blackened lips as sharp canine eyes caught the cat watching them. The urge to do something to bring his friends' attention to the beast waned against concern for Moony. They had to get to the given location before the rise of the full moon. But as he looked closer he realized that not it wasn't just a simple cat... for even at the distance he could see the strips of the large beast's fur, visible overtop of taunt muscle. And it wasn't watching them, the Marauders as they left Hogwarts. Its eyes were for the only other feline in their group and the only female.

**Suspicious**

The others were suspicious when he brought the cat's presence to their attention after the full moon passed. They were the Marauders. They were a group of closely knit friends. But then James had commented that the beast hadn't done anything against them and after some consideration Sirius's concerns were shot down when Remus had pointed that it was best not to raise a ruckus. They after all weren't exactly following the wizarding law and "lay low" was for the best.

**Cats**

There was no way of telling an Animagus form for the real wizard or witch. Oh sure there were some physical similarities sure but for the life of him he couldn't think of **_anyone_ **that resembled the stalker of these last few months who was slowly approaching the lioness. Muscles tensed and he got ready to intervene even if Remus had said she could probably handle the bigger feline. Probably didn't cut it. A moment later a 15 year old Sirius Black, or more specifically Padfoot, nearly fell face first into the dirt as the _**tiger**_ fucking _**purred**_ sounding like an oversized Muggle lawn mower. His hero's heart was crushed into itty bitty pieces when she in turn swatted the male's head, claws in... she never hit _**him**_ with claws in... in a move that could only be called playful.

In the morning when Peter had told him what did he expect, cats didn't necessarily get along with dogs, Remus had had a hard time holding him back when Sirius had tried to strangle the other boy.

**Jealous**

Intense jealousy tore at him. This was the first time Kagome Higurashi had not accompanied them on the trip to get Remus to the Shrieking Shack. She had been the first to gain her Animagus form, taking after her father in possessing an innate knowledge of shape-shifting Transfiguration skills, and had been accompanying her cousin as much as was possible. Thoughts of that tiger crept through his thoughts like quicksilver and just what wicked things the bastard might be doing to **_his_** innocent girl.

Yes, his girl. Even if said girl would hex him "into next Sunday" if he called her that out loud.

**Disappear**

It was no more than a week since the death of Gabriel Livius and the destruction of the Livius household that the tiny 14 year old Asian woman simply upped and left. Disappeared out of his life at Hogwarts.

**Family II**

20 year old Sirius Black scowled at the passengers disembarking from the train. Why was he here? Why had he let Remus, who had given him nothing more than a passing answer that had been annoyingly vague, talk him into accompanying the other man to the station? He was busy. Well as busy as a guy could be when they had been disowned from their own family and yet thanks to a generous uncle literally didn't have to work.

A moment later as someone screamed Remus's name he jolted upright, surprise and something else his mind didn't linger on for too long rattling through his veins like ice water. The werewolf nearly toppled into one of the station's walls at the force the tiny woman had used to fling herself into the larger male's arms which were already wrapped tightly around her. Black hair and too... too... blue eyes with an ear to ear grin identified Kagome Higurashi as easily as if she had been gone for a few months and not nearly five years.

**Noble**

She _**was**_ a Pure Blood. A Noble at that, like himself, and so had could in a way be considered one of the Sacred Twenty Eight. Sirius Black scowled as he read the little sheet of paper he had _**found**_. A member of the Livius House, the last surviving member in fact who could call themselves a Pure Blood for most were either Muggle born or Half Bloods after the House's destruction. He didn't know this Higurashi family, which themselves seemed to be pure blood. But from her father's side she came from a family that was nearly as old as the Malfoys. The one difference was, was that the other family was well known throughout the wizarding community as Blood Traitors.

If any of the others realized someone like this was here she'd be dead. Pure Bloods were very particular about things such as Blood Traitors... he should know.

**Protect**

If he had human lips he probably would have been cursing up a storm. But all Padfoot could do was growl, low in his throat, as he considered the lioness sleeping under the stars. Sirius had followed her as Padfoot was because he was curious why his best friend's little cousin had slipped out of the Potter cottage they were all staying at to celebrate James and Lily's marriage. She had been raped for fuck's sake last year if Remus was telling the truth. Confirmed when she would shy away when anyone of the Marauders tried to touch her except for her cousin or James, because well James was happily married. He hadn't been there to protect her.

**Routine**

It became a routine while the Marauders stayed in or near the Potters to help their friends get sorted out for their new lives together. She would slip out, usually escaping through the window, and take off. He would follow. Sometimes as a wizard. Sometimes as Padfoot. If she noticed his presence she didn't say anything. She treated him the same as when they had been in Hogwarts together... her cousin's friend who apparently didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

Rubbing his smarting cheek Sirius mentally reminded himself never to say _**that**_ to her again. It had been a compliment, damn it, no reason to attack him.

**Potions II**

It had been an accident really. Had he known that Snivellus was anywhere in London he would have locked her in the hotel room and sat with his back against the door. A few wards against the windows and doors to keep her from getting out. She could curse him all she wanted. It was definitely better than the grin that slipped from her lips, the shopping spree forgotten, as she demanded to know what Severus Snape had been up to since she had been in Japan. The potions expert had nodded dumbly and let her drag him into a little tea shop for a quick meal.

**Stalker**

It was_** that**_ stalker from all those years ago in Hogwarts. Bigger... fucking big, that was no normal sized feline and erased the fantasy in Sirius's mind that it might just have been someone's pet... than before. Not overly big like hugely muscular but lithe and broad all at the same time that really amplified the tiger's killing perfection. The muscles seemed all that more pronounced underneath fur neighboring on white in color. It stood a good head and a half higher than the little lioness whose attention had been snagged by the interloper like him.

**Pervert**

He had come, as always, to oversee the witch in her lioness form. Lithe and strong, even if she was as small in the feline world as she was in the human world, said lioness had butted heads with the much larger tiger in a way that could only be called a greeting. And somehow she looked awfully content to let the ashen tiger that had been rubbing its head against her frame almost affectionately climb overtop of her and start...

Okay she was fine, a woman couldn't get pregnant as an Animagus, and he could leave. But no. He **_was_** a fucking pervert unable to draw eyes away as some oh so imaginative side of his brain replaced the other wizard with him.

**Blue II**

He froze as too too blue eyes took in his form, sweeping up and down his tattered prisoner clothes before snaking back up to his eyes as Kagome's hand gripped the back of Remus's jacket as if seeking reassurance from the red head. Or maybe she was trying to ground herself and ensure he really was standing in front of them. He had gotten the werewolf to believe him, if a little shakily. But the look in blue eyes promised that to convince her of the same thing would be much more difficult.

**Slytherin**

If Sirius Black had ever doubted Kagome Higurashi indeed possessed a Slytherin's mind and the heart of the Hufflepuff, it was when Severus Snape bounded up the steps of the Shrieking Shack intent on capture. The Potions Master threatened both him and Remus with Azkaban and hesitated upon seeing _**her**_. She took advantage of that pause to weave an elaborate excuse, playing on everything that Sirius had spilt but moments ago to cause the dark eyed wizard to actually second guess taking him as prisoner.

Certainly helped when that huge cat had frightened Peter into transforming back into his human form.

**Teacher**

She was his godson's teacher. Sirius grinned slightly as the Asian woman scolded all three of the youths for being so reckless. Whoever would have known that the slacker would be a teacher and a capable one at that.

**Fear**

For once Sirius Black feared for his very life as he faced off against the transformed Remus Lupin. He was weakened from his time in jail. And sometimes even in good times it had taken **_all_ **of them to contain Remus. But as the werewolf was about to crack his head at an angle it _**wasn't** _supposed to go, another body launched itself onto the creature's back teeth digging for the muscular furred shoulder. His fear shifted as the howling withering werewolf succeeded in bucking the lioness from his back. But she landed on her feet, for a moment he swore her tawny fur was streaked with very faint lines, and bolted her cousin right on her heels.

He made to go after her but agony rippled through him as broken ribs protested.

**Punch**

Nearly 17 years later Sirius Black felt resounding satisfaction when he punched Lucius Malfoy in the face at Department of Ministries. Though he wasn't entirely sure if it was for his godson or another reason.

* * *

**PAIRING:** one sided SIRIUS BLACK X KAGOME HIGURASHI

**Side Pairing:** Kagome as Sharp Tooth [Lioness] x Tiger - guess who

Again not to do with Black Black Heart.

And sorry if it was sort of Sirius bashing. I don't know his character enough and can't twist him around enough for him not to be very much like Inuyasha [I mean he's a dog - a loud mouthed dog].

Depending on reception I might do a second properly based crossover like _**Pure**_ or **_Tainted_ **involving Sirius and Kagome instead of these tidbits.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

FOR REFERENCE

It is advised that you read & bookmark**_ It's the Fear_**, it will be very unusual story which may or may not involve this pairing.

Also when fanfiction ever fixes their bloody glitched system, the restored _**A Dangerous Mind**_


	3. MOVING NOTICE

This account seems to have a glitched / hacked / compromised.

Outside of having stories disappear when they are supposed to be posted, at least half dozen stories have not appeared in the generalized search engine.

**As such I am moving to the account HuntedThisNight which is linked on my profile.**

If you wish to follow, link to that account. I will be moving everything - including this story - there shortly. I don't want to come back one day and find everything gone from this account because it glitched entirely.


End file.
